Jeanette Peterson
|first = P.S. I Love You |last = Gary Blauman |job = Lieutenant |romances = Ted Mosby (ex-boyfriend) Kevin (boyfriend)}} Jeanette Peterson was Ted's ex-girlfriend. She is a lieutenant for the police, most likely of the . She was his last love interest before meeting the mother. Storyline Season 8 In , Ted spots Jeanette during a train ride, but she exits the train before he can talk to her. However, the next day, he sees Jeanette outside the university where he teaches, where she tells him that she looked him up from the details she remembered about him and that if the fire alarm hadn't gone off, she wouldn't have found him. The gang thinks that Jeanette is a stalker but Ted disagrees. He later asks her if she was the one who pulled the fire alarm, and she says she was. However, Marshall and Lily notice that there isn't a fire alarm in the university, meaning that Jeanette started a fire to sound an alarm, which turned out to be true. However, Ted is charmed by these things. Later, at his apartment, Ted tells Jeanette that if she hadn't been reading the same book as him, they would never have met and that's destiny. He then finds a receipt her book and realizes that she bought the book at the same store he did, within ten minutes of him buying his. She tells Ted that she followed him to the store. Ted asks how long she has been following him and she tells him a about year and a half ago, when he was on the cover of New York magazine. Ted ignores this obvious sign of Jeanette being a stalker, and starts making out with her. In , Ted begins to see her crazy qualities but ignores them until deciding to attempt breaking up with her during a basketball game, however, Jeanette infatuates him to a point they stay together, later, she visits Ted's apartment to find her novel she'd been reading on the train in the previous episode, Marshall and Barney forget that she entered the house and soon she destroys Ted's room in search for the book or in just impulsiveness, Ted returns home and tries to get her to leave and break up with her later on but all his attempts, including fighting her with a sword while in a Boba Fett costume, prove useless and eventually calls the police, they find out Jeanette is a Police Officer who responds to the call and talks to the other cops, Lily suggests they stay together, as while Jeanette may be crazy, Ted is crazy at the moment in ways as well, and maybe he should let things blow over until they break up in flames (Which Ted tells his kid's literally happened once her and Jeanette do split up). Later, it is seen that the outside of Ted's apartment is in ruin and the street lay in rubble with many objects on fire around the gang as they wait for Jeanette to finish her rampage (in the future). In Jeanette is signed on by Ted to be his +1 for Barney and Robin's wedding but the rest of the gang doesn't want her to come because she's insane and as Robin says "Would probably be a +5 with all the voices in her head" soon, Ted arrives back at Ted's apartment to find out Jeanette is breaking up with him and has destroyed everything in his apartment after seeing an Email sent to Ted about spam for pornography, Ted is surprised she broke up with him rather than the other way around and after convincing himself post break up, that he'll fight to win her back. Barney, however shows Ted that he hadn't actually burned The Playbook (book) as he told Robin he did in and he sets Ted up in various scenarios to land him a new girl, Jeanette walks into the bar during one of his plays and starts kissing him aggressively when she sees him. Later, she finds the playbook and as Ted walks back into his apartment Jeanette gets furious at him, Ted is later seen outside his apartment distraught, Barney and Robin with Marshall and Lily all arrive at the same time and sit by Ted as he confirms he's done with the single life. Jeanette duct tapes fireworks around the playbook and lights it, throwing it out the window while screaming at Ted, the Playbook is destroyed after exploding in mid air. Ashes and rubble lay all around them as seen in the flash-forward in , and the last thing seen being thrown out the window is Ted's Red Cowboy Boots lit on fire. This is the incident confirming that Ted and Jeanette are broken up. Season 9 In , Jeanette gets hold of Robin's locket that Victoria had sent to Ted from Germany. Ted calls Jeanette and asks to meet up with her to get the locket back. Jeanette drops the locket into the river after pointing out how irrational he is for being unwilling to let go of Robin. She then says to Ted "I think we should get back together", to which Ted immediately dismisses. In she is shown in the future to be dating Kevin Venkataraghavan. Episode Appearances # # # # # # (cameo) Notes and Trivia * In , Ted mentions that she was a big fan of and says that she invited him to a seance session to see her. * , who portrays Jeanette, is the daughter of Chris Elliott who portrays Mickey Aldrin, Lily's father. *Future Ted said, "Before a man meets the woman he will marry, he'll make one final horrible mistake. For me, that was Jeanette". *It's possible that she has the mix of Crazy Eyes and Hot crazy scale, due to her personality towards Ted. Whether or not, it's still unconfirmed. *It is revealed in that Jeanette is a police officer and has previous incidents where she's known to have acted irrationally. *In being the last person Ted dated before meeting the mother, and throwing away the locket Ted wanted to give Robin, Jeanette is the one person who pushed him into letting go of Robin after eight years. References External Links * * Jeanette Jeanette Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Villains